


Close Enough

by cincilin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincilin/pseuds/cincilin
Summary: “We received the transmission too late, it appears. By the time we arrived, the fighting was already over.”“I’m attaching to this message a list of deceased crew members as well as their files.”“Getaway, if you have a single atom of compassion in you, you’ll turn that ship around and come and get us. Ratchet out.”Things take a different turn on Necroworld. Drift and Getaway deal with the aftermath, the quest, and the ghost between them.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Getaway, Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Getaway/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Getaway/Skids (Transformers)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I don't really have anything to say about this thing that it won't say for itself?
> 
> I _do_ have to say a _huge_ thank you to [Bonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybonny) without whom this thing would never have become more than a passing thought, and to [Cee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks) for letting me ramble about it to her even though this is wildly not up her alley. And a joint thank you to the both of them for protecting those poor, poor punctuation marks from my misuse. You should all go read their stuff, they're both _exceptional._

Getaway had never actually met Drift in person. As far as he was concerned, Drift was just another of Rodimus’s many,  _ many, _ poor choices. A “reformed” Decepticon? Yeah, right.

So when while looking over the captain’s quarters—waiting on Atomizer, they had to do something about those  _ ridiculous _ flames and the pink—he stepped into another pocket of the past and was greeted by the image of Rodimus splayed over the desk, his stupid hooves hooked around Drift’s thighs, Drift’s face buried in the cables of his neck, Getaway was slammed by deep confusion, then deeper understanding in quick succession.  _ Of course. _

Drift’s hand glided up from where it was tracing the biolights of Rodimus’s waist, slowly making its way along the edge of his spoiler, and Rodimus arched off the table.

Getaway went closer. It wasn’t like they could possibly know he’s there.

“Frag, that’s go—oh!” Rodimus’s head lolled over the edge, mouth contorting around a moan.

Drift licked at the bite mark, as if trying to soothe the damaged plating, as if he wasn’t the one who placed it there.

Rodimus brought a hand up from Drift’s back to trail it against Drift’s finial, making his vents kick up a notch. “You alright there buddy?”

Drift hummed against Rodimus’s throat, “Just, thought I heard something.”

Rodimus snorted. “So your reaction was to bite down?”

Drift lifted his head and Getaway got his first look at his face: handsome, but nothing special; if he had to choose an adjective he’d go with “benign”. What a liar.

“Because you hate that  _ so _ much.”

Rodimus hummed, bringing a hand to Drift’s mouth, pushing two fingers in when Drift’s lips parted in a smile, “Worst thing in the world.”

Getaway scoffed, they sounded like a cheap porno.

Drift’s head shot up and he looked right at him.

“Drift?” Rodimus’s fingers were still in Drift’s mouth.

“I sw—” Drift leaned back just enough for Rodimus to take his hand away. “I swear I heard something.”

Rodimus let out an irritated vent. “Drift we just got this thing,”—so that’s when they were—” there’s no one to  _ be _ here.”

Drift kept darting his optics around the room until Rodimus grabbed him by the chin.

“Besides, say there is someone watching,” his face split into a grin that Getaway was sure he thought was just so very hot and so very winning, “why don’t we give them a show?”

Getaway’s vents hitched but Drift didn’t seem to notice because so did his. Then he laughed, “You’re impossible.”

“Mmm.” Rodimus brought Drift’s face down enough to peck him on the mouth. “You love it though.”

From where he was standing, Getaway could see the way Drift’s eyes turned rose around the edges, and the soft, unhurried smile that appeared in the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, I do.” 

Then he buried that smile against Rodimus’s mouth, bringing his hand down to trace Rodimus’s interface panel. Getaway realized with perfect clarity what he was about to bear witness to and really,  _ really _ wished he wouldn’t.

“...away! Getaway!”

Getaway started as Atomizer’s face appeared in his field of vision and Atomizer’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“You okay?” He could feel the worried gaze going over him. “You didn’t hear me come in.” 

Getaway cycled his optics, once, twice. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got lost in thought.”

* * *

The transmission arrived from one of the Lost Light’s shuttles (not the Rod Pod though, Getaway made sure to block the Rod Pod first chance he got).

Ratchet looked more exhausted than Getaway had ever seen him and Ratchet had “exhausted” as a base state. The image glitched out every now and again and the sound crackled, but Ratchet’s tight voice made it through well enough, passing on to everyone gathered around a sequence of events—the DJD, Overlord, Deathsaurus and his crew—Getaway hadn’t really considered in his worst nightmares.

“This is all second hand accounts,” Ratchet continued, pinching himself right beneath the chevron. “We…” Getaway absently wondered who “we” was, “We received the transmission too late, it appears. By the time we arrived, the fighting was already over.”

Ratchet looked outside the shot for a moment, his eyes flashing in a way that made shame bubble up in the back of Getaway’s throat, “I’m attaching to this message a list of deceased crew members as well as their files.” He tapped something on the keyboard just out of view, then looked straight at the camera. “Getaway, if you have a single atom of compassion in you, you’ll turn that ship around and come and get us. Ratchet out.” He tapped another button and the screen went black.

There was utter silence on the bridge. Everyone turned towards him, expectant.

Before Getaway could think of how to proceed, Blaster turned back towards the console saying, “I’m pulling up the attached files.”

He wanted to protest, but the list was already on the screen and his struts nearly gave out at the relief of it only being four names long.

Then he read it.

_ -Megatron; _ And he wanted to do a little dance for joy.

_ -Ravage;  _ And he felt nothing.

_ -Rodimus; _ And the nothing turned both hot and cold, a twisting flurry of emotions where no single one could make itself distinct.

_ -Skids. _ And everything stopped.

Getaway couldn’t really say what happened next, but when things started to move again, the Lost Light was on its way to a Necroworld detour, and he could almost hear the universe laughing in his audial.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Welcome aboard! I have no idea where we're going or how we're gonna get there, but that's the fun of these things, isn't it?
> 
> I don't have a soundtrack that goes with this (yet), but I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cincilin) and on [Tumblr](https://cincincilin.tumblr.com) if you wanna come cry over these messed up boys with me.
> 
> And if you wanna spread the Good Word, here's a [Tweet](https://twitter.com/cincilin/status/1282103490584731652) and here's a [Tumblr post](https://cincincilin.tumblr.com/post/623376752856662016/close-enough-cincilin-the-transformers-idw) to this work.
> 
> Kudos and comments (especially comments) slap and you should definitely leave me some, they sustain me, _especially_ on an experimental thing like this.


End file.
